Glory Unwanted
Glory Unwanted (望まぬ英名 Nozomanu Eimei) is Chapter 8 of Part 1 in the game Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *Map Affinity: Wind *Jill, Fiona, and Tauroneo are unavailable for this chapter. ;Defeat *Micaiah, Nailah, or Sothe dies *All the prisoners die Base Shop Bargain *Wyrmslayer *Wind Edge *Javelin *Hand Axe *Olivi Grass Info Bonus Experience *Clear (Easy/normal: 1500) (Hard: 750) *Complete within 6 Turns (Easy/normal: 750) (Hard: 375) *Prisoners' survival (per unit, max 6) (Easy/normal: 200) (Hard: 100) Hidden Treasures These coordinates are based on the top-right corner of the map and moving the cursor the indicated number of squares. *Arms Scroll - Move one west and five south * Coin - Move five west and seven south Then from the bottom-left corner of the map * Coin - Move seven north * Coin - Move four east and two north Strategy Buy some Olivi Grass for Vika and give Tormod an Elthunder/Thunder tome before starting the battle. The Wyrmslayer is also another option. The main threat to the civilians are the Wyvern Rider and the bandits. Lure the Wyvern Rider out by positioning Vika at the edge of his range and use the Olivi Grass. Place Tormod nearby to hit the Wyvern Rider next turn. Keep Muarim nearby in case you need to shove Tormod - Muarim is enough of a tank to take hits even untransformed and Vika is fast enough to double even untransformed. On turn two make sure you kill the Wyvern Rider - use Tormod's (el)fire, and shove him if necessary. Have Vika move to protect the rest of the civilians from the bandit(s) by rescuing them and dumping them on the middle island if necessary. Send Sothe or Volug to help if you have the spare manpower. Leave Tormod and Muarim where they are to fend off attacks in the south but keep an eye on their health, especially as Tormod relies on evasion to survive physical attacks. Send Volug and Rafiel to the east to join up with Micaiah - Nailah is more than capable of tearing through the enemies on the left - and work your way clockwise around the north-east of the map. The boss and the enemies around him will move when you get into range so use this to your advantage and position ranged attackers in the thicket for the added def/avoid. If all goes to plan, the enemy should be routed before reinforcement Wyverns arrive. If you wish to priest and dodge abuse during this chapter, then kill everyone except for the healer and the boss. Then shove the healer away from the boss and trap him there by surrounding him with your units. After that have your units continue to attack the priest, but do not kill him, just make sure that the healer heals him/herself first, to the point where you can attack him/her. If one of your units can double attack the healer, then have that unit rescue another unit. This will reduce the unit's skill and speed, making him/her unable to double attack. Repeat this process until you run out of weak weapons, or if your units can kill the healers in one hit even when they have someone rescued, and once all of your units are able to kill the healer in one hit, then just put the healer out of his/her misery. As for the boss, have someone stand in front of him, and have him constantly hit that unit, if your unit gets hit, then heal him/her with Laura, but be careful the boss has a chance of scoring a critical, so save before he attacks. When the boss runs out of weapon uses, finish him off. Category:Radiant Dawn chapters Category:Chapters